


Mother

by mamaclover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Zelda has a question that's been on her mind for her trusted friend, Mipha.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on my twitter, finished this long ago but too lazy to type it out! Please leave a kudo if you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Meeting the Princess of the Zora's and spending time in the Domain made Princess Zelda realize something about the young Zora woman.  
Her presence, her aura radiated a familiar feeling.  
Something Zelda hadn't felt in a long time.  
The feeling of a mother.  
Zelda always felt as if she was around her mother again when she saw how Mipha interacted with her family.  
Mipha had a serene feel about her, how she was soft spoken yet able to gain the respect and full attention of her people.

There were times when Zelda would catch the swimming lessons Mipha had with her younger brother, Sidon. How she encouraged her brother gently yet firmly the basics of swimming up a waterfall. She never raised her voice like the captain of the guards did during his training sessions nor did she ever make Sidon do anything by himself.  
Mipha was like a mother to Sidon and Zelda admired that. 

"Mipha?"

The Zora Princess turned away from her father, smiling at the sight of the Hylian Princess.  
Waving goodbye to her father, Mipha hurried over to Zelda while clutching her trident close.

"Princess. Welcome. Is Link with you?"

Zelda noticed how Mipha always seemed to perk up when seeing the blue colors of the Royal Knights. The motherly aura was still there but more like when Zelda's own mother got excited at something the young princess did.  
It was sweet to see the Zora princess excited. 

"Link's securing our horses. I was hoping you'd come to the castle for a meeting."

Mipha almost looked unsure until Zelda could hear a pair of boots running towards them and she saw the Zora's expression go from uncertainty to excited once again.

"Of course! Please allow me to gather my things and let my family know."

Mipha shyly waved at the knight who stood next to Zelda before hurrying back to her father and quickly explain what was going on.  
Zelda peeked over at her knight, seeing Link smiling as he watched Mipha bow to her father and turn to Sidon.  
The Zora Prince let out a cry, clinging to Mipha's leg.  
Mipha looked over at the Hylians while giggling before bending down to pick Sidon up and hurry over to the pair waiting.

"Sidon. You remember Princess Zelda and Link? Well I have to go with them just for a few days. Will you help Father around the Domain until I return?"

Sidon looked over at the Hylians before smiling shyly and waving by curling his tiny hands. Mipha knew Sidon would try his best to try and help around the Domain, surely getting into some bit of trouble from trying too hard.  
Mipha giggled when Sidon started to wiggle in her arms before jumping down.  
Bowing to Princess Zelda and Link, the young Zora Prince hugged his sister one last time before giving her his sharp, toothy grin.

Everything was soon settled and the three were on the road to the castle.  
Mipha rode behind Zelda, holding onto her waist which gave the moment Zelda had been waiting for to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Mipha?"

Feeling the Zora jump in surprise made Zelda hold back the soft chuckle that wanted to slip past her lips.

"So sorry. I just... have a question if you don't mind."

Zelda wondered if it was too forward or rude but it made her wonder.

"Of course, Your Highness. What is on your mind?"

Mipha peeked around Zelda's shoulder, curious as to why the Princess was so formal about a simple question. 

"Well. You seem so close to Sidon. Like a mother. It's so sweet. It made me wonder, from one princess to another, if... if you would one day hoped to be a mother. A real mother."

Zelda felt Mipha's grip tighten only for a moment before she let go completely.  
Now there was a heavy silence hanging over them which made Zelda instantly regret her question.

"A mother. I don't think that's possible."

Zelda slowed down, wondering what she could mean by that but not wanting to upset Mipha anymore than she might have.

"You see... There is only one person who has my heart but... I do not reside in theirs. I don't know if I ever will but that won't change my feelings. I don't think I will be a mother, Princess. I'm a daughter, a sister, a princess and a knight... but not a mother."

Hearing the voice of someone who earlier spoke with such joy and excitement now soft and sorrowful, full of pain made Zelda stop the horse they rode.  
It was clear who Mipha spoke of and it broke her heart to hear this confession.

"M-Mipha. I'm so sorry."

The tears came and slipped down Zelda's cheeks, unable to stop them as she felt Mipha once again held onto her but instead wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist.

"Please don't be sorry, Princess. Thanks to you. I'm able to see the person I love. Thank you.

Link noticed the two Princess' stopped, turning his horse to race back with his brows knitted in worry.

"There now, Your Highness. No more tears. Let us not worry your knight."

Just as she heard the sorrow filled voice just a moment ago, Mipha's voice was back to that warm, motherly tone.  
Zelda silently promised the Zora Princess she would keep that secret as long as she lived.

As they rode on in silence with Link still worried about them, Mipha looked to the sky.  
Once this battle that was to come was over, Mipha promised herself that she would tell Link her true feelings.  
Maybe even find what his truly were.  
If the Goddess willed it, maybe Mipha would somehow, someway could become a mother.  
Smiling to herself, Mipha looked over at Link who had finally been reassured they were okay and on the lookout for anything suspicious. 

One day she would tell him. It was a promise to herself.


End file.
